


Cap and Bells (Kirby gijinka)

by Charcy_Follia



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem! Galacta knight, Implied Sexual Content, Implied fem! Meta knight, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kirby is a precious ray of sunshine, Lowkey leech inspired but not that much only lowkey, M/M, Magolor is a poor space egg and deserves better than this, Magolor is irresponsible, Marx is a general asshole, Marx is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charcy_Follia/pseuds/Charcy_Follia
Summary: After the events of kirby super star, Marx  could have sworn he'd be dead. Instead, some how, the stars had given him a second chance to right his wrongs, become a better person- a hero.Ha. Like hell he would.He feels empty, something is missing, he doesn't know what, when, or how, all he knows that he must fill the hole no matter the costs.





	1. The pilot

Note: This is all written in a gijinka/human au, incase you're confused about some of the non-puffball like actions

 

 

The local clown. He dressed up in a red and blue jester hat and colourful shall. He'd wear high heeled boots and roll around on a beach ball telling jokes. The children loved his jokes, the parents didn't like he that much.

Long dark violet hair covered his face when he lowered his head, only glimmers of red, or maybe blue eyes, visible from beneath. His undead possibly violet hued skin that radiated death hiding from under the shadows.

Today he stayed in town center, and grinned as the cappies gathered around him. The youngest of them sat down in front of him and watched him unzip a battered case to reveal an old wooden acoustic guitar.  
"Can you play anything mister?" Hani asked.  
"Nop. I just have it here to pretend like I have talents." Marx replied with a smile.  
"Hey Alexa, play Despacito." Hohhe mocked. He was obsessed with the meme that he picked up from Magolor. Everyone was very tired of his constant use of the expression, even Magolor. She might have regretted introducing it to him more than anything else ever. Culture and cappies go together like pickles and ice cream.

"Well, if you insist." Marx groaned, and picked the guitar up and started strumming.

Surprisingly, it was quite good. He was actually quite the musician, even while playing such a rough battered guitar. Some of the adults started to approach and pay him attention. He bounced and danced atop the beach ball and continued to play songs that were thrown at him.

"That'll be a deden for every song." He mentioned after finishing the first.

Not a penny was tossed in his guitar case.

He let go of his guitar, and you could tell people tensed up for a moment, expecting a crash, but it just hovered in front of him as he lowered his head and made his arms limp.

"Please insert a coin to play another song."

No one moved, blinked, or even peeped.

"You can't expect a jester to play for free! I can't just eat your giggles for dinner can I?" Marx said breaking out of character momentarily.

The children became restless and the parent's eventually coughed up a few deden. The muse came to life again and played his songs once more.

"That's more like it! I'll even throw in a few extra songs, just because I'm nice!"

All was well until the sound of feet hitting the cobblestone road hard approached.

Spikehead ran past the spectacle and reached into the guitar case grabbing a few dollars.

"Thanks buddy ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-"

"Spikehead! What are you doing!" His father yelled from the crowd.  
"Chief Bookem! Stop him!"  
"Oh but gently though! Don't hurt my sweet little Iro!" Spikehead's mother yelled in concern.

Marx dashed after Spikehead chasing him behind the main row of houses in cappy town.  
Marx didnt have to run very fast to catch up with Spikehead, bless his long legs for that. Marx stopped him in his tracks when he lifted him off the ground by his collar. He bared his sharp teeth in a large smile.

"Hey Buddy, petty thievery is above you, isn't it?" He taunted whispering into the child's ear.

He pushed the child into the dusty no longer smoothly paved ground and dug his sharp heeled boot into his leg. Spikehead dropped the coins onto the ground next to him and cried out in pain.

"Geez dude- here, take it back- Oww- Come on- get off me!" He moaned.

"Iro?"

The parents were drawing near. You could tell that because they were calling him by his proper name that they were becoming concerned.

"Please- if you stop, I won't tell anyone, and I'll give you anything else you want." Spikehead begged.

"Anything?" Marx asked.

"Yes! Yes! Now let me go!" Spikehead whispered loudly.

Marx considered the bribe for a while, but finally accepted, perhaps the juvelanty boy could be of use to him sometime later.

Marx let him go and picked up the coins, not bothering to help him get up.  
"You owe me big time."

"IRO! You're in so much trouble!" His mother called. "What did you think you were doing? Stealing? I raised you better than that! First the outrageous hair-and now this?

"I'm sorry..." Spikehead said, facing the ground. He had barely stood up yet, but wanted to shrink into the ground in shame.  
"I wanted a soda..."

"Hey, my buddy Spike here's a good kid. Let him go this once Miss." Marx said cheerfully, defending the little boy. Marx's words made him uneasy, but at least he wouldn't have to do chores.

Marx went back to the town center and picked up his guitar case and pocketed the coins he earned that day. Spikehead's father approached him as he started leaving the town.

"I'm sorry for what my son did today, he's a bit of a trouble maker. Here."

He handed a 20 deden bill to the jester.

"Please sir, I can't possibly take this." Marx defended himself honorably. A good jester wouldn't ever take handouts.

Iro's father was angry  
"Yes you can, you're taking it, and I expect to not see you in town for a month-or ever again. You're a bad influence on the kids, you're distracting them from their school work and childhood."

"Sir, do you take me for a fool?" Marx snapped back, quite literally grinding his teeth. "There's no school house in this backwater waste of a town, so I doubt they're missing out on their homework, and in terms of childhood, what more is there to childhood than enjoying yourself. They like my songs and jokes, I'm sure they like me better than they like you."

Spikehead's father started yelling at him as Marx hopped on his motorcycle and rod out of the town, ignoring everything he said.


	2. Memory

Warning! Marx is a terrible human, even in this revised version, he still swears a lot. Technically, you don't need to read chapter 2 or 3 if you're sensitive to blood and violence... But if you do, I love you! Thank you for reading!

The forest is quiet. Marx liked the quiet. His house was worn, but functional. He took of his hat and shawl and tossed them on the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw himself onto the couch. His stomach groaned and he curled up trying to supress his hunger. He flicked his remote and turned the television on, turning to his regular channel. Some marathon of bizarre cartoons was playing. He thought the title was dumb, but the content was mildly stimulating. After an hour of mindlessly watching television he finally forced himself to eating something. He hesitantly ate some sliced ham, american cheese, and 3 fruity popsicles.

“What to do…” He asked himself.

“I dunno Marx, you can call up Magolor, see if she’s sober, if she isn’t you two can go burning school houses or some dumb shit like that.”

Magolor crawled through the kitchen window and sat down on the couch next to Marx.

“What are you on right now Magolor that’s got you so knocked up?”

“Something Lor gave me for my mood. Not only did it turn off my depression and regret, but it also turned off my morals.” Magolor leaned against Marx and chugged a can of orange fizzy soda.

“Sauce me some of that Mags.” Marx said as he snatched the soda out of her hands without waiting for her to let him take it. He sipped the sugary drink slowly, feeling the constant flow of sweetness and fizz flow through his mouth and into his empty stomach.

“Wanna drive over to the next town to get some gas station snacks and a lighter?” Marx suggests, talking over the television.

" Sure... Marx, why do we do this?" Magolor asked, her mind a little hazey.

"Uhh-because I like burning things, and you're a submissive whore who'll do my every biding." Marx replied, tosing her empty can of soda on the ground.

"I used to run a cult- Back on Halacandra." Magolor looked up at the ceiling fan, and sighed in reminiscence. "It burned down. I never caught the culprit."

Marx eyed her suspiciously, he knew what was about to happen.

"Marx, or Maruku, as we would have called you... I think, you did it."

Marx grabbed her collar violently. "Yes. Yes I did _Maharoa_. Do you want to know why? Because you were all shitty people, disgusting. Some of your priests, would fuck anything with a heartbeat."

The whole room grew quiet.

"So for both our sakes, let bye gones be bye gones. Let's pretend you never talked to me about this- I know you're better than that now. And if you ever bring it up again." Marx made a frowning face. "I might just tell Kirby."

At the sound of the star warrior's name, Magolor lurched away from Marx's gripped and fell to the ground, mumbling to herself.

"No...no...not kirby- please no..."

“And if Kirby knows about all the more terrible things you did in Halcandra, my oh my-”

“Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstop” Magolor covered herself in her cloak. She held her catish ears down with her hands and cried. Fingers fumbling, she reached into her pocket and pulled a needle out and shakily tried to inject herself.

“Let me help you.” Marx said cooly, taking the needle from her hands. “Where do you need this on.”

“Anywhere. My back is easier on the pain.”

She whimpered. Marx took off her cloak and unzipped her blouse, reveal her dark skin, covered in light yellow runes. He ran his fingers over her back, and waited for her to tell him where to inject her.

“That should be it.”

Marx injected the teal tinted liquid into her back, and almost immediately she relaxed. Magolor stood up after he zipped her blouse back up and stretched her neck. Her yellow eyes seemed to have dimmed, and she smiled again, as if the confrontation had never occurred.

“Come on, lets go burn down a convenience store.”


	3. Fun

Thancc for reading. Skip if you don't like swear or blood or Doritos.

 

 

Especially for mentally crippled people, Magolor and Marx’s motorcycles were pretty damn awesome. Marx’s slick jet black motorcycle was his prized possesion. The red and blue neon strips on the sides lit up as the duo raced over the highway. Magolor’s motorcycle, designed by the lor, looked about like what you'd imagine. White with blue and gold detailing, white wings with blue stars along the sides.

“How much money do you have on you Marx?”

Magolor spoke enthusiastically. She didn't want to be there, but it she could back out now.

“Nothin… I was hoping you’d be up for holding hostage and taking things by force. I’m a bit peckish for blood right now.” He replied, smacking his lips loudly.

“Whatever you want.” Magolor yelled over the roaring wind.

They stopped at a gas station off the highway near a cluster of wooded area. The surrounding area was very dark, the large windows the only beacon of light. A large sloppily made sign in front of the store advertised a deal on Gatorade, 3 toilings each bottle. Even if they had any money, they wouldn't be able to buy anything, lacking any currency used outside pupupu village.

“Hey hey hey…” Marx droned pushing the door open. The man running the store looked half asleep, which made sense, it was late after all.

Marx faced the ground as he walked into the snack isle, long purple hair brushing over his pale face. His usually sharp violet eyes were dull, but still blazing at full intensity as his viciously snatched a bag of Doritos from the shelf and threw it at Magolor, hitting her directly in the face.

“Think fast.”

Magolor picked the bag off the ground and stuffed it in a shopping bag.

“Um… lighter, and something flammable, yeah some gasoline will work, you get that stuff, I'll get the guy on this knees.

Marx grabbed a pair of scissors from an aisle and opened it immediately. He tore the center out so that he had 2 somewhat functional blades.

“Hey hey hey amigo! Me and my friend are into the whole pyromania thing, and I have a real developed taste for homicide, so…”

He brought the blades up to the cashier’s  throat and whispered softly in his ear.

“ Step outside, and maybe I won't torture you before killing you, and don't you dare think about running away or calling the popo, that would just spoil my fun.”

Marx grabbed a shopping cart and filled it with essentials; Doritos, orange soda, string cheese, sour strip gummies, finger lights, and double A batteries. He also grabbed an ugly paint-your-own garden gnome.

Discretely, because Magolor disapproved of it and would make him put it back, he emptied the cash register into his pants pockets.

“Hey. I got the gas. “ Magolor told Marx.

Marx grabbed the bottle and opened it, sloshing gas all over the store. He opened a few lighters and tossed them into the store, leaving quickly with his raid.

“Now it's time for some fun fun fun!” Marx declared opening a bag of Doritos. He stuffed 4 of them in his mouth at once, struggling to down them all at once he spat the chewed up Doritos onto the ground, the cashier and Magolor forced to watch uncomfortably.

“Um...so. killing the dude. Ee… uhhh...Magolor? Any hot tips?”

Magolor kept her eyes to the ground and fiddled with the hem of her cape.

“W-Whatever you feel like.”

“M-m-magolor?” Marx asked mockingly. “Your not contributing very much to this party, you little fucking bitch! Are we doing things your way, or my way?”

“Your way.” she mumbled.

“right right right, and I asked for a way to kill this man.”

Magolor was quiet.

Marx threw his hands up in frustration and threw the Doritos at Magolor.

“Contribution??? Tell me how to kill him!”

His expression turned somber and aggravated as he pulled the scissor blades from his pocket and went running at the cashier, pinning him to the ground and lodging the blades in his neck.

He pulled them out with a swift yank and smiled at Magolor with the sweetness of a moldy cinnamon bun.

“He's dead.”

He walked over to his motorcycle and grabbed a large butcher’s knife and broke off the cashiers right arm.

“Mine. Toss his body into the flames deary.”

 


	4. Questions

 

 

"spiky...spiky.spiky.spiky. what can I do with Spikehead.”

Marx thought to himself, eating his third bag of Doritos. His throat was sore, his gums burning, begging for mercy, water, maybe a new toothbrush and some mouthwash, but that would require paying the water bill, and he was running out of stolen credit cards.

“I could get Kirby!” he said out loud to no one but himself. “give him a good clobberin’ ” he said swinging an invisible hammer. “challenge him head on, with honor, and chivalry.” he paused. “or maybe...i could invite him over for tea. Yes and drug him...and maybe beat his corpse, but I'd have to find something he couldn’t copy…”

“maybe!” Marx jumped a top his couch and stood towering over his disgusting living room. “I'll burn him on a stake in front of all cappy town.” he frowned. “no, that would be rather unoriginal.”

He sat down and picked up his cell phone. Magolor have it to him. It was Lor tech, so grossly over complicated, but it was functional.

He flipped open the screen and dialed a number, taking a deep breath.

" Hey kir-"

A beep followed by a prerecorded message played.

“haiiiiiii!!!! Its Kirby!!!!!!! I'm off saving dreamland probably, or maybe stuffing my face at kawasaki’s and forgot my phone, anyways, leave a message after the beep!”

(Bleep)

“Hey hey h-hey. It's Marx. It's been a while since we've hung out… wanna catch a movie or go get coffee? You can bring a friend if you want, so you know I'm not up to anything bad heh…”

Marx burried his face in his couch and screamed into it.

_Why does Kirby make me all- ugh. I'm like Magolor, getting all panicky, that's not like me…_

_Is not like i like kirby, right? No- Marx doesn't like anyone- I'm cold, dead, I don't need friends- I need ultimate power! And more Doritos!_

Marx took his face out of the couch and straightened his hair in the mirror. His pale violet skin almost looked normal in some light, but in the darkness of his home, he really was a monster. Golden horns that toppled out of his head he always had to keep hidden with his jester hat. Galacta knight had horns too, but she was beautiful. Her horns were graceful, Marx always thought his were ugly.

Ring ring! Ring ring!

“I'm sorry I don't have any ducts, and definitely can’t pay for their cleaning.” Marx said into the phone before the caller could say anything.

“Marx! I'm so sorry I missed your call, I was training with Meta Knight and left my phone at my house. Wanna get coffee in 20? Meet at my house?”

Kirby's cheerful loud voice made Marx turn down his phones volume.

“Sounds great Kirby! You bringing any amigos?”

“Can Meta Knight come? He promised me cake…”

_Damnit. Cant touch the Kirb with that thing around, not that I was planning anything._

“sure… guess so. Free cake is free cake.

“Kay, I'll see you then!” 


	5. Date

"Damnit I'm still covered in cashier blood!” Marx growled at his mirror. He scrubbed his face and arms clean of thd blood and put on a patched purple vest and light lilac shirt and brown shorts. He barely combed his long purple hair before stuffing his hat on his mess of a head.

“no pressure no pressure Marxy. Just try to remember to act sane around Kirby…:

_What the fuck am I feeling. Ugh. Emotions. So annoying. Maybe I'll ask Magolor for a lobotomy tonight. I'm sure she can do that._

Marx climbed up the hill to Kirby’s house and collapsed in the grass when he got up.

_The only thing I've eaten for a day is that cashiers arm. Cannibalism is not as fun as I hoped it would be going into this. I guess it won't be my thing… I like cake better._

Marx looked up to see meta knight leaking against kirbys house reading a book. The knight was surprisingly not wearing all their armor. Their blue army coat, purple vest, pauldrons and cape lay on the ground beside them. All he wore was a white collar shirt, dark blue pants and some high heeled riding boots. His long blue hair was held back with a white ribbon and the upper half of his face was concealed by a silver mask.

“Ah Marx. You've arrived. Kirby’s getting dressed so you can wait out here for now.”

Marx’s eyes focused on the knight’s chest. He was fairly certain he was a she, just like Galacta knight. Women being mistaken for men or masquerading as men because of sword fighting and galaxy destroying. For all he knew they could be lesbian lovers.

“okay dokey mety knighty.” he replied, laying in the grass, rolling onto his back.

“Metttty?” Marx asked. “Why are you getting Kirby cake?”

“Sir Meta Knight is my preferred title.” The knight corrected. “and Kirby is getting cake for his exceptional performance today. He is truly mastering the ice ability. It may prove usefull with the large amount of fires lately.

“Ok!!!!!! I'm ready!!!! What do you think Meta- oh Marx!” Kirby was surprised stepping out of his house to see his visitor.

“You look stunning Kirby. That shade of water melon compliments you very well.” Meta knight said with near no emotion.

Kirby wore watermelon red shorts and knee high white and yellow stripped socks. On top he had a light coral tank top and a white and red windbreaker patterned with yellow stars. Appropriate for the chilly autumn day.

“Do you like my jacket? Fumu helped me iron on the stars!” Kirby chirped.

“lil fashion designer you're becoming huh… let's go then.” Marx grinned weakly.

Meta Knight stood up and put on his uniform quickly and joined the other two.

“ready?”

“ready!”

“let's go children.”

____________________________

“so… what have you been up to lately Kirby? I haven't seen you around much.” Marx asked stirring his 9th bag of sugar into his hot chocolate.

“oh!!! That's right! I've been at the star warrior academy in Orange Ocean this past year!”

“It was a great learning experience for Kirby.” Meta knight chimed in, eyes focused on texting someone on his cell phone. He had a smirk all the while.

“uh huh. Nice. Read any good books?”

Marx sucked at small talk. He couldn't  do it, not with Kirby. Kirby was small and couldn’t talk about the best way to hang someone. He was the kind of person talk about that seasons most popular colours in clothes and celebrity news.

“Hmm. I read Charlotte’s web last month. It was ok…”

Kirby took a long slurp out of his mango starfruit slushie and smiled at his cup for a good way too long.

“wow! Moonbills is so cool! I wish they'd come to cappytown sooner though. There were a lot in Orange Ocean, but the menu here is different, all their drinks are inspired by local fruit!"

Marx lost focus of everything and gazed deeply into Kirby's deep blue eyes. You could see the galaxy in them, so innocent, how could Kirby stay this way after so long- through so much pain... How he'd like to cut them out for himself...

"What's your favorite drink!"

"Pink..." he mumbled.

"Pink?" Kirby asked confused.

Marx snapped back to reality.

"P-pink lemonade!" Marx leaned back into the bench seat and put his arms over the back to possibly look cool. He could feel a hot blush take over his face.

" Oh wow! I guess that makes sense, since it's made with watermelons in this county, it must be something you grew up with!"

Marx winced. He didn't grow up in cappy town. If he had, maybe he's be better adjusted.

"Yeah... momma Marx made it every summer."

Meta Knight started chuckling. He turned over his phone looked to his side, probably blushing.

"Excuse me..."

He then left the jester and child alone in the café.

Marx laughed. "Kirby! What was that?"

Kirby looked around and leaned close to Marx. "Sir Meta Knight's been texting someone lately, I think he fancies Lady Galacta..."

Marx gasped and started laughing harder. Kirby joined in on the laughter soon later, though when he stopped, Marx kept laughing and laughing and laughing until-

" Kirby, you can go home on your own. I expect you should be home and giving young miss Ebrum a call before 10, understood? I have errands to run."

"Yes Meta Knight!"

The two left to their own devices had some more chatting to Do, Marx listened intently to Kirby's adventures, and then they split up around 5.

"We should get together again Marx! Have a picnic- I'll invite old friends- do you remember Grill? Ah- I cant wait to see you again soon!" Kirby bid him fairwell very energetically.

Marx waved goodbye with a smile and walked off in silence. He could already hear Kirby on the phone with someone new-was their name Kelsey? Who knows.

Walking home Marx felt satisfied. The whole time he was with Kirby, he realised he had a desire. No it wasn't to kill him with the knife he had in his pocket the entire time, nor was it to kiss his tender young body, no...

He just wanted to have fun.


	6. Elsewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of Magolors memories, she's called Mahoroa as per typical of halacandrian speech.

Magolor shuffled towards the large oak doors. In front of her lead the large priest who she might have hated more than anyone but the Father himself. He stank of sex and sweat and blood, but preached holyness, if you could call anything these rats did for their make beleive ethereal death god.

He opened the door to Lord Hyness' study, and gestured for her to enter.

"Mahoroa... I have noticed you've been acting... unusual to say the least..." The white clad wizard's chilling voice crawled up Magolor's neck.

"Father I..."

"None of your excuses. You must find someway to redeem yourself before the Lord... and it will not be easy this time around."

Magolor twiddle her fingers, daring not meet the cold eyes of the priest. Perhaps...

"Father... I must ask you a question. For how long have you overseen us?"

"Mahoroa you should know, that it was I, spoken directly to by Termina, who began our cause to worship him. I have lead our noble cause since the dawn of Halacandra-"

Magolor zoned out. She hated listening to the old man talk, so condescending and sickening. She squeezed her hands in anger and imagined choking his sad life out of him.

"Mahoroa- are you even liste-"

She looked up in a quiet and peaceful amazement. As she clenched her fist, his spine crunched so joyfully. A warm laugh erupted in her stomach.

"Don't you think you've been in charge for much too long?"

"Maho- stop-" he tried muster.

"But... of course, your Hyness." Waving her palm he slammed into he ground.

"Actually, that gives me an idea... really simply builds on a dream... I think I'd enjoy being... her highness. Queen... Magolor... ruler of Halacandra...."

Hyness crawled up from the ground, white hood peeled from his face to reveal a hideous face, covered in burns and scars. His dead yellow eyes glared with hatred as he started casting a spell in Magolor's direction, but stopped dead in his tracks. As he gazed out the large window across the orange skies of Halacandra, there he saw he the distance... Lor Starcutter... He could feel it's judgement bearing deep into his soul. It could sense the wretchedness of his very being, the eternal damnation that he was doomed for.

Magolor watched as the man lowered his arm and knelt before her.

"Allow me to flee Halacandra with my three mages... oh great spirit..."

Magolor stared bedazzled. Great spirit... but that was used to refer to the Goddess Landia... She brushed it off as his insanity.

"Very well. But let it be known that should your return here... you will not be welcome."

The crazed man ran from his study into the halls, calling for a Zan Parmisan.

The filthy man peered into the study to find Magolor and the mess she made. "Mahor-"he meekly tried to speak.

"That'll be Lady Mahoroa now. And let the others know- Hyness is a traitor to the Dark Lord. He is exiled. I lead us now."

"Yes... my Lady..."

As the man ducked out of the room, Magolor felt herself shrink. Her words had been unbelievably powerful... but now she felt weak... She crawled under the great oak desk and wrapped herself in her cloak. What had she gotten herself into...

She closed her eyes, and she felt a warm glow in her chest again. Reaching out, perhaps she almost felt it, she could see her goal ahead. The master crown. It spoke to her, it's voice was sickly sweet, and it promised

_Infinite power._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: ah so this is basically how the power is passed from Hyness to Magolor. After Hyness leaves with the mage sisters, Magolor continues as business with the cult, but shifts the agenda to excavating the Lor Starcutter and retrieving the Master crown for her own personal power gains.


End file.
